This Cold, Cold Winter Night
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: AU Hinata is controlled by a demon to do his bidding, Sasuke a Demon who's goal is to destroy Konogakure from the inside one by one,but what happens when he hits a small snag in his plan, will it interfere with his plans on Konohagakure? T For language


**Alright! I've had writers block for awhile so hopefully this oneshot will clear it up. I'm really really sorry for not updating but like I said before Writers Block It's really annoying TT^TT **

**Note: The Spell Checker Isn't Working For Me At The Moment So Please Forgive Any Spelling/Grammatical Errors.**

**Summary: Hinata is a weapon for a certain demon as he slowly tries to destroy Konohagakure, but something happens the night she kills her government official husband on a cold snowy night. Will this interfere with his plans?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I Own Only The Plot.**

* * *

A young woman strolled down a snow covered path in the middle of the night, the snowflakes that fell resting on her pale lilac winter kimono and midnight colored and intricatly styled locks as her snow colored eyes looked up at the full moon high in the night sky stopping for a second to admire it's beauty. Snapping out of her thoughts she continued on the snow laden path as gracefully as she could as she felt the cold wind whip against her face causing a small blush to spread along her cheeks. Looking straight ahead she gazed at the path that led into the woods with no hurry as her strides were equal and smooth as her skin was pale. Tonight was another night where she would lead her soon to be deceased husband into the woods after a fight they had just like the men before him.

Her actions were justified as the thick winter kimono that hid her body also had another use, sheilding the bruises and cuts from the world that her husband had caused. She did not tremble as the icy winds of winter attacked her body for the feeling of what she would do would rise up in the back of her throat and lead her into another bout of guilt and depression, 'It's for the best' that voice in the back of her head told her and it would eventually lead her out of it only to commit more of the same crimes.

She was not ill, nor was she evil, she is the purest of things; an angel, innocence embodied in the form of a goddess-like figure. Bent and twisted to do the evil things that the voice in the back of her head told her to do, unfortunately the voice was not hers, it is of a demon but just not any demon.

"Hinata! Get back here you whore!" Hinata looked back towards the source of the voice; he was old enough to be her father, he was tanned, riddled with scars across his face, muscular and very rough looking. Hinata quickened her pace as she was well into the woods already, still hearing the shouts come from her angered husband along with his footsteps crunching along freshly fallen snow.

Hinata slowed her pace as she got lost in thought, he was a calm and calculating man in the eye of the government, he was the police sargeant of Konohagakure, but he was a brash and angry man when he came home from work laying his hands on her whenever he could, a decietful man at that already high up in the government of Konohagakure as were all her past husbands.

"Ah!" She let out a scream as she was yanked back by her hair only to get thrown into a tree, breaking several of the ornaments in her hair along with her hair falling out of place. She did not worry about that as the air seemed to escape out of her lungs and a pain in the back of her head felt like a knife. Looking up at the man she tried to press herself more into the tree as he screamed profanities at her hitting her whenever he finished a word, she tried to block with her arms but no avail, he would just slap them away.

Hinata did not scream nor did she open her eyes for the fear of the sight before her in a few seconds, she knew what was coming she could feel him within the wind, his scent filled with blood, his aura filled with anger and anticipation. He was watching the scene, she knew this very well she could feel his eyes on her, waiting until it got too much for him to handle. This was their routine everytime she got a Konoha government husband and she always did.

Snapping open her eyes she looked to her husband in fear as she heard the metal of his katana slide against the inside of his sheath, he had raised his katana, at that very moment it seemed as everything went in slow motion, capturing the scene before her eyes. The way her husband's sword illuminated in the light of the moon, the anger on his face as he brought down the blade towards her, the direction the snow fell, the figure shadowed within the highest trees skeletal like branches, the way his eyes glowed red within the shadows as if the moon had shined down on only his eyes. The one last thing she would take in was the disgust held within her husbands eyes as he looked down upon her stomach, hidden behind the layers of her winter kimono a small bump had formed, and within that bump inside her womb, a child was growing, Her child, but the father was not of human blood unlike her husband who was human.

Instincitvely she brought her arms up to her stomach, sheilding the child within her from the stare of her husband, she let out a scream as she looked down and shut her eyes awaiting the blade to kill her, feeling as if the demon who was watching the scene would not save her.

* * *

His red eyes looked down at the scene before him, gripping his sword in anticipation when he would strike. His anger building up everytime that bastard layed a hand upon her, she was one of his weapons in achieving the goal of the higher ups to destroy Konohagakure and he did not like it when his things were touched by anyone else but him.

Watching the scene intently as ever he saw the man that was her husband rip his katana out of his sheath without heasitation, then looked to her as her hands covered her abdomen her wondered for a few seconds why she would do such a thing. Maybe she was trying to hold down her meal only to come to a realization, that night a month ago before she wedded, he had been with her that night.

She held his child within her. Shock overtook his body as he figured it out, only to be pulled out of it by the scream she had let out, instantly he looked down at the scene once more only to see the sword had been brought down, only a few inches away from her skin.

That moment...he lost it. Instantly he was there, blocking the katana's path towards her with his own. The man looked up to him in fear as he dropped his sword and stumbled back, by this time he was seething with murderous intent as he stepped towards the man which in turn stumbled back with fear.

"Hinata, close your eyes" He murmmured softly as he gripped his katana tightly, waiting for her to do so and with that yells of pure agony could be heard within the forest limits. Awhile later he looked to a shivering Hinata who kept her eyes closed the whole time while her hands still covered her child within.

"Hinata..." he whispered softly as he knelt down infront of her, growing tender to the human infront of him as he knew what was held within her womb.

Hinata opened her eyes looking to the demon infront of her "Hai, Sasuke-san?" cutting off her stutter while looking down at the snow, fearful of Sasuke's gaze. What would he do to their child, would he kill her along with the child? She was trembling now at the thoughts that crossed her mind.

Sasuke looked at her with an emotionless face as she flinched away subconsciously, he could not have her doing what she did for him anymore, it was much too risky if she carried his child while doing so. It was unheard of for a demon to mate with a human and have her conceive since demons were born from the darkness of hell's womb, there was no law against it but this would be the first child in over five centuries that was born from demon and human blood, he could not let anything happen to the child.

Sasuke had made his decision and stood up, picking up Hinata bridal style in the process, he held her close to his body to keep her from freezing in the winter's wind, Hinata quickly moved closer towards Sasuke since the temperature was biting at her skin. She did not care at what he was going to do anymore after all he was being so gentle with her unlike before and she knew this was a good sign.

Sasuke's mind filled with thoughts that he needed to think through now, like the fact that maybe, just maybe he had feelings for this human he so fondly called Hinata, and maybe she thought of him the same way. To hell with the higher ups, he is to be a father in seven months. Eitherway their lives would begin together on this winter night, this cold, cold winter night.

That night Sasuke made a promise to Hinata. That he would take care of them both no matter what.

* * *

**I'm Such A Sap Aren't I? 'XD Well Thats What I Get For Loving HIM.**

**Well What Do You Think?**

**Review Please?**

**Anyways I Am Trying To Update My Other Stories As Fast As I Can But Please Be Patient (Writer's Block TT^TT)**


End file.
